1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to audio speakers, and more particularly, to an audio speaker mounted in a cabinet and having means for altering the resonant frequency of the speaker/cabinet combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an attempt to provide more accurate sound reproduction it is known to provide various means in an audio speaker cabinet to modify the resonant frequency of the cabinet. In one approach, a tube or port is placed in a sidewall of the cabinet to damp the system's resonant frequency and thereby provide smoother frequency response. In another solution, a high compliance speaker is mounted in a sealed enclosure (i.e. so-called "acoustic suspension"). In yet another solution, a tortuous path of fixed baffles is placed in the cabinet to provide separate paths for the sound radiated from the front and rear sides of a speaker cone. While these various constructions are effective to provide improved sound reproduction from a cabinet mounted speaker, they all suffer from certain disadvantages. For example, a speaker cabinet with a tuned port might sound adequate when reproducing certain kinds of music, but not others. The reason for this is that the tuning of the port cannot be adjusted depending upon the music being listened to. The same lack of flexibility is inherent in the air-suspension and column-loaded varieties mentioned above. It is evident, therefore, that a need exists for a speaker system comprising a speaker mounted in a cabinet wherein the cabinet includes means for adjusting the resonant frequency of the speaker/cabinet combination selectively and whenever desired by a listener. Such unfulfilled need is met by the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.